Ninjago City Quarter Two
Ninjago City Quarter Two is a Brick Build freely downloadable from the Builds Showcase in LEGO Worlds. Appearance Ninjago City Quarter Two is an enormous build consisting of a section of road leading to up to half of a bridge over a small river, and three different shop buildings: a two-storey flower shop, a two-storey clothing shop, and a three-storey music shop. Each shop is narrow, and has a cash register and merchandise on the bottom floor, and more merchandise on the remaining floors. The flower shop has stylized flowers on the side and a flower cart out back. The clothing shop has a giant pair of sunglasses on the roof. The music shop has a large radio tower at the top, marked with several Ninjago script characters. There is also a small wooden dock in the river, as well as traditional asian foot bridge. Models There are no Creatures or Vehicles spawned with this Brick Build. Characters * Clockwork Robot Objects: Non-unique objects: * Bench * Fire Hydrant * Recycling Bin * Yellow Dumpster * Lamp Post * Red Post Box * Single Lantern * Flat Pebble Stack * Flat Stone Stack * Red Stone Pile * Flower Cart * Bush 2 * Carrot Plant * Small Unpotted Bamboo * Small Bamboo Shoot * Medium Bamboo Shoot * Large Bamboo Shoot * Grass Clump 1 * Grass Tuft 2 * Lush Plant * Wall Ivy 1 * Wall Ivy 2 * Bluebell * Chrysanthemum * Snowdrop * Prairie Flower * Red Flower * Sunflower * White Flower * Yellow Flower * Large Potted Plant * Small Potted Plant * Single Wheat Plant * Barley * Vine * Drooping Plant * Office Plant * Purple Bulb Plant * Swamp Plant 1 * Swamp Plant 3 * Short Cactus Flower * Wild Red Flower * Cafe Ceiling Light * Shop Checkout * Laundrette Sign * Laundrette Sign Top * Gentleman Mannequin * Dojo Painting 1 * Rooftop Vent Unit * Radio Antenna * Garage Checkout * Rock and Roll Picture * Golden Record * Gramophone * Guitar * Double Bass * Piano * Microphone * Studio Speakers * Recording Console * Marble Urn * Drum Kit * 1950s Drum Kit * Wall Light * Quaver * Double Quaver * Cafe Door * Corner Door Black * Reddish Brown Door * Tiny Brown Window * Transparent Door Background Ninjago City Quarter Two does not appear to have a corresponding LEGO set, despite the existence of several official LEGO Ninjago City-themed sets. Notes * The Ninjago Script on the radio tower can be translated into 'PLAY' on one side and 'WELL' on another (duplicated on the opposite sides). This is a reference to the origin of the name LEGO, from the Danish phrase "leg godt" or "Play Well". * The Ninjago City Quarter Two build was first made available in the Build Showcase on 7/11/2018. * In the Brick Builds menu, it is labeled as "Showcase Model (108)" Gallery Quarter_two.jpg Category:Brick Builds Category:Build Showcase Category:Ninjago Category:City Buildings